The Soldier of My Heart
by SweetLikeSyrup58
Summary: Dr. Bosconovitch has created a combat android to resemble his only daughter after she died. The young girl was never programmed to have feelings at all, until she meets a wounded young soldier. While she cares for the soldier, she feel something for him and the young soldier feels something for her. Join these two souls as they experience something amazing,love.
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another fanfic! Hope you like it! This chapter will be short. I promise you that the next chapters will be longer.**

* * *

 _ **Deep in the lush Japanese forest of Okinawa, a secret facility owned by Doctor Bosconovitch has now completed the construction of a combat android. In one of the rooms,a young girl was sleeping peacefully in a capsule with many wires and cables attached to it. The young girl's name was Alisa Bosconovitch. She had the face of a porcelain doll, pale pink hair the color of a cherry blossom and the eyes of emeralds. She was the combat android version of his deceased daughter and he designed her just the way his daughter once looked. Although her father made her look like his daughter, she was never programmed with feelings. She was only programmed with a safety program, combat program,speaking program and a lot of knowledge. It was April 14, 2026 and it took them a year just to construct her alone. Today was the day they activate her.**_


	2. Activation

**Activation**

 **A/N:Hello to you all again! I'm back with chapter 1 and it's the day they activate her! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Activation room 10:46 p.m.**

The young girl opened her eyes and found herself in a room. She took in her surroundings and blinked twice before getting out of the capsule. She wobbled a little bit before gaining balance and walked over to where her father stood. She was a combat android, designed to act like a normal girl and act like a guard dog to my owner. Her father nodded in approval and wrote something on his clipboard.

"She's a fine model,I think a few modifications and she'll be the perfect model."

The woman on the left nodded and wrote something on her clipboard. Then she looked down at her clothes and saw that she was only wearing a plain shirt and skirt. She stepped forward and spoke for the first time.

"Father, are there new clothes for me?"

"They're over there by the capsule, Alisa"

She nodded and saw her clothes. There were a pair of panties, a turquoise dress, white stockings and black flats. I picked them up and changed into them. After changing,she asked father if she could go out outside and take a walk. He told her it was alright to take a walk and to stay near the facility. She nodded and walked to the exit. When she stepped outside for the first time in her life, she felt like she had seen this before. A clear night sky was painted above her,dotted with clouds, a soft breeze was blowing between the forest and she could see the crystal blue sea that stretched for miles. As she proceeded to leave the facility grounds, she saw a figure lying on the ground.

 _Who is that?_ She thought and moved closer to the figure. The more she moved closer, the more she saw of the figure. When she finally saw the figure up close she saw blood on the ground and on the figure. _It's a soldier of the Japanese army_ she thought. There was a war going on between Germany and Japan and the war had lasted for about five years now. She say down on the ground and looked at the young soldier. He looked about eighteen to her, he had sandy blonde hair that was spiked up in a vertical cut. She looked at his uniform and saw that he was a sergeant and his name was Lars Alexandersson. She examined him and saw that he suffered from a gunshot wound in his right arm, left leg and on his side. She tried to lift his wounded arm, but he just twitched and groaned in pain.

"Sir, are you alright?"

He didn't answer, but he did open his eyes and he looked around. He tried to grab his gun, but Alisa stopped him and held his hand.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Okinawan forest near the Bosconovitch facility, sir"

He nodded and relaxed his head on Alisa's lap. Alisa let him lay his head on her lap and she looked at his face. His face was a little bit bloody and bruised, but she saw his face underneath his scars. His eyes were as blue as the sea and compared her emerald green eyes to his. She checked his pulse and it was at a usual pace. She then began stroking his hair and she could feel his body warming her own.

"Can you stand, sir?"

"I can, but a bullet is in my left leg."

"Here, I'll help you."

He put his arm around her shoulder and she assisted him all the way to the facility.

 **Alisa's bedroom 11:23 p.m.**

Lars was asleep on her queen sized bed. She couldn't stop looking at him. His uniform was being washed and his torso was all covered in gauze. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped onto the balcony . From the view of her balcony she could see a city, a temple and the beach. When she was about to go back inside,she spotted a grave. Since she had really good vision,she read the grave.

 _Alisa Bosconovitch_

 _June 13 1960-April 11, 1981_

 _Let the light guide your way_

She soon understood that she was suppose to represent her father's deceased daughter. She kept staring until she heard Lars stirring around and waking up. The young man sat up on the bed and rested his head on the headrest. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed and kept looking at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit groggy and a lot of pain in my body, in other words not really good."

He smiled and somewhere deep in her she could feel something for this young man. She lied down beside him, pulled the blanket up to her waist and began to caress his face. She then felt tired and then fell asleep.

* * *

He couldn't believe that this was how much pain that a gunshot could do and how badly bruised he was, until the young girl sleeping beside him was his savior. The girl had light pink hair, emerald green eyes and skin as delicate as a doll. He rolled over to his bruised side and faced the young girl. She looked about seventeen to him and her soft breathing calmed him down a lot. He sat up and looked at her whole figure. She had the perfect build for her age, her hair fell down to her shoulders and a bunch of daisies were clipped on her hair.

"God, she looks perfect"

He then took one last look at her and began to relax before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok then! This might be a chance encounter for these two souls and maybe a great opportunity for Alisa to have a friend! :) I'll be back with chapter 2 soon. Leave a like or favorite and tell me how much you like of it so far!**


	3. The Basic Understanding

**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm back with the second chapter and this time Alisa will learn the basic things of life with Lars! Ain't that cute?**

* * *

The young girl woke up to find herself on the chest of the wounded soldier she rescued yesterday. She gently got off him and her face went a deep scarlet. _Why am I sleeping on top of his chest?_ She thought and got out of bed. She had this strange dream where this pink haired girl waved goodbye to a young soldier heading off to war. The young girl looked a lot like her and before waking up she could hear the girl say her last word to him before he was gone.

 _"Goodbye, Lars"_

She looked at the soldier and realized that he was her lover. She liked his name and how he looked. He had blue eyes that matched the sky, his sandy blond hair reminded her of the sand at the beach. She took a good minute to observe him and look at his full figure. When she was about to shut the door, a pair of metallic wings came out of her back and she flew all the way down the stairs and landed on her face at the last step with a loud _thud_.

She couldn't feel the pain after the incident and saw her father at the dining table and she sat down on the chair. Her father had just told an employee to take care of the young man in her room.

"Alisa, is it okay if I went to Tokyo for two weeks to visit a friend of mine who needs help on a project?"

"Of course, dad I could manage without you for two weeks"

"Alright, you can just ask Sydney to help you with anything, okay?"

"Understood"

 **5 minutes later**

Alisa was finished doing all of her chores and training and decided to check on the young man. When she opened her door, her face went a deep scarlet for the second time today. On her bed, the soldier was resting his head on the headrest of the bed and his gauzed up torso was showing when the blanket slid down to his waist. He looked around the room before resting his eyes on Alisa. If her looks could burn he would be on fire right now.

"Hey, you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, actually the best one I had in months."

"I didn't introduce myself properly, my name is Alisa Bosconovitch"

"Alisa, is that you? I thought you were killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry to say but I'm her clone and I would like to see if you want to come outside."

" Oh, my name is Lars Alexandersson and yeah, I haven't walked for two days and I could use some fresh air."

He smiled and tried to get out of the bed. She helped him change into a plain white shirt and dark blue jeans. She found a sling in a drawer and helped him place on. They left the facility and walked into the lush forest.

 **15 minutes later**

The two of them found a spot in the forest where the trees stood tall and the sun shone in the middle. Alisa looked around the forest until she spotted something that caught her eye. It had a short green stem with five pink items that surrounded a circle. She sat on her shins and observed the thing in front of her, she then plucked it from the ground and looked at it for a few seconds before being interrupted by Lars.

"Lars,what's this?"

She stroked the soft,pink papery item with two fingers and looked at him with a curious look in her eye. He sat down with her and Alisa moved a bit closer to him, still mesmerized by the item she held in her hand.

"Well, that's a flower and these little things actually are used to make anything look pretty like a room or your hair and they can be placed in a container called a vase, which I think I've seen a lot during the war."

"Hmm, I like this flower, I'll keep it."

She smiled and held the flower in her hand and out of nowhere, Lars took the flower and placed it behind her ear. She was supposed to never have emotions, but for some reason, she felt happy for once in her life.

"There, so you won't lose it. Also, that flower makes you look more prettier."

She felt her face flush in embarrassment and she never felt this feeling before, somewhere inside her she felt something for him. It was like a warm feeling that made your heart beat faster and that made your cheeks go hot.

"Thank you"

Lars then gently laid down on the soft green grass and looked at the blue sky. Alisa followed his actions and looked at the blue sky above her. She noticed white puffs in the blue sky and little objects flew pass her and Lars. She gently raised her body up and tried to find the little objects that flew by.

"Hey, what'cha looking for?"

"Those things that flew by! There's one right there!"

She pointed and Lars spotted the object she was pointing to. She was pointing at a bird that looked at them and then flew away. She tried to chase the bird until a pair of metallic wings sprouted out of her back and she flew uncontrollably until landing on her tush. Lars chuckled and went to help her up.

"Woah there! What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to catch that thing that flew into the sky!"

She pointed to a bird that landed on a branch and it chirped. She sat down on the ground and kept staring at the thing that sat on the branch. Curiosity twinkling in her emerald green eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's a bird. It has wings that help it fly and it can be kept as a pet. It can be found everywhere and some of them go somewhere for the winter."

She nodded and took to the sky again and flew for only five seconds before landing on her tush.

"What were those things on your back?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to know how to use them without landing on my tush."

Lars chuckled at her little complaint and stood up. He looked at Alisa and stretched his good arm out to help her out. She got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. Then something got her attention again, there was a little person in the forest along with two other people. She kept staring until the group of people left the forest. She stared at the little person until she waved at the tiny person and the little human waved back.

"We should get going, it's getting late."

"Huh? Oh sure."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there guys! I'm back with chapter 2 and I'm sorry if I took a while to update. I'm busy with school and stuff. But don't worry! The school year is almost over and that means I can update faster! Anyways, see you in chapter 3!**


	4. A Humble Apology

_My Dear Readers,_

 _I'm so sorry to say that I have to cancel this story due to me having no ideas for future chapters. It was a lot of fun writing this story and I enjoyed reading your reviews. A big shoutout to cybercorpsesnake_ , _and KinoLangDanzel for those three reviews that urged me to continue. Sadly, I felt like I let you all down and I apologize if I did. I will write you a new story that features these lovely couple and I promise you that it'll be as good as this story! Thank you to the 310 people that read this story and I hope you enjoyed this story too._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sweetlikesyrup_


End file.
